Jean-Luc Duvall
is one of the test pilots featured in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO. Background Duvall is capable leader who became an officer in the Principality of Zeon Forces after working as a test pilot at Zimmad for 12 years. History The 603rd Technical Evaluation Unit is put in charge of testing the EMS-10 Zudah with the help of Duvall. However, the testing soon goes wrong after a fellow test pilot is killed when his Zudah lost control and disintegrated during combat simulation. To add insult to injury, the Jotunheim crew is shocked to learn that the Federation already knows the Zudah's shameful background — it is nothing but a cosmeticized version of the failed project that previously lost the bid to YMS-05 Prototype Zaku I due to a lethal design flaw. The Zudah is doomed to lose all honor and become a ghost fighter. As the Jotunheim responds to the distress call of orbit-drowning Zeon forces retreating from Odessa, the disgraced Duvall sorties in Zudah to engage the incoming Federation forces in order to prove its worth (and also his) one last time. A squad of GMs open fire on the Jotunheim. Duvall tells Monique Cadillac and Hideto Washiya to continue the rescue efforts while he engages the GMs. Duvall surprises the GM squad and destroys two units. Duvall then flies around the four remaining GMs and leads them away from the H.L.V.s. Oliver May tells Cadillac to bring back Duvall and keep an eye on her engine. Duvall pushes his engine to the limit, forcing the GMs to push themselves to the limit to keep up. One of the GMs falls back due to engine problems, but Cadillac destroys it. In his last words, Duvall tells the Jotunheim no matter how much he's yelled at, he won't feel disgraced. He says the Zudah is no longer a ghost fighter and was able to fight in a battle and prove it existed. Cadillac reaches her engine limit and shuts it down. The three remaining GMs overload and explode. Soon after, Duvall's Zudah breaks apart and explodes in the atmosphere. Gallery MS-Igloo-Jean-Luc-Duvall.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall in military uniform File:Jean-luc.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall as featured in Gundam Card Builder Profile Game Jean-Luc Duvall.png Chara_Jean_Luc_Duvall_p03.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall in pilot suit Msgigloo_jean_luc_duvall.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall as seen on Zeon's propaganada broadcast (from MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War OVA) Chara_Jean_Luc_Duvall_p02.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall and EMS-10 Zudah as seen on Zeon's propaganada broadcast Jean-Luc Duvall Novel.png|As seen on the novel adaptation Jean-Luc Duvall Novel2.png|As seen on the novel adaptation SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Face Portrait 2 0241.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Character Sprite 0058.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Genesis game Notes and Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Duvall will complain when he is paired up with a Zaku teammate even including the ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior. He will also declare that a Zaku is the enemy when locked onto one. *His name may be a reference to Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek References Chara_Jean_Luc_Duvall_p04.jpg|Jean-Luc Duvall: character information (from MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War) External Links *Jean-Luc Duvall on the official MS IGLOO.net ja:ジャン・リュック・デュバル